Hunter x Hunter : La Caja de Los recuerdos
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: Es Navidad! wei! Nuevas habilidades y otra triste aventura! No es Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

La caja de los recuerdos... 

Introducción:

Esta historia fue creada para ser un regalo.

En un principio no pense ponerla, pero es que si no la pongo, no se entiende la tercer parte de esta serie de fics XD.

Esta historia debería ir incluida en "Kidara la sacerdotisa", pero no fue así por la presión puesta sobre el narrador... ( pregunta quien fue...)

El mayor motivo de esta historia es aclarar algunos puntos de la historia en sí, si no les gusto el final del primer Fan's Fick; con este pueden sentirse satisfechos con esta parte : )

... En medio de la cuidad, la gran cuidad, como no ver algunas figuras correr por ahí, escapando de algunos miembros de la mafia?...

Bueno, este caso era distinto, corrían por que se sentían cohibidos por la realmente, tonta decisión de haberse disfrazado...

... TENÍAS QUE DISFRAZARNOS ASÍ? – preguntó, uno de estos personajes.

No es mí culpa¡¡¡ - grito otro ( vestía una falda larga, color carmín, era un chico de cabello claro, tenía ojos azules, y lápiz labial corrido en la boca) la verdad era que no iba molesto, ni nada así, únicamente evitaba reírse - Kilua, tú nunca contradijiste a Kidara¡¡¡

Yo estaba ocupado en ese momento... – exclamó, mirando hacía el frente con el ceño fruncido. Tambien vestía una falda, una blusa blanca desabrochada, y a su ves también llevaba lápiz labial...

Lo único que hiciste fue responder una llamada¡¡ ahora cállense¡¡¡ - les grito un hombre aparentemente intelectual. Justo en ese instante, lanzaba lejos sus gafas para leer, que ni siquiera tenían vidrio, se soltaba la corbata apresurado – nadie contradijo a Kidara¡¡

... no es mí culpa que sean tan distraídos... – dijo mirándolos con desdén. Ella tambien vestía aquella ropa carmín, y la blusa blanca, igualmente la llevaba desabotonada, revelando que llevaba debajo un traje negro, de esos que tiene diseños orientales. Esta era un joven, de mediana edad, tenía rasgos similares al primer personaje descrito. En su mano izquierda llevaba un báculo que terminaba en espiral.

...no es momento de pelear¡¡¡ tenemos que escapar rápido¡¡¡ - les grito el joven rubio. Todos callaron precipitadamente.

Si nos remontamos a una media hora atrás entenderían lo ocurrido...

Estas 5 personas: ayudaron a la que llamamos Kidara en una toma de información en un corporación de la mafia, al llegar ella se infiltró, haciendo su trabajo; obviamente fue descubierta por su manera de actuar, tan inconsciente y despreocupada...

Decidieron en último momento disfrazarse para salir sin hacer muchos problemas. Pero eso fue el mayor problema, entre este grupo se encontraban Kilua, Kurapica, Kidara, Leorio y Gon.

La genial idea de la cual todos culpaban a Kidara, era disfrazarse, y salir como estudiantes, y lo mas chistoso fue que todos a excepción de Leorio, se vistieron como unas jovencitas... en el caso de Gon: no engañaba a nadie, pero aún así prosiguieron con el plan. A Kurapica no costo mucho trabajo disfrazarse ( ya lo había hecho), y Kidara era mujer, Kilua tubo algunos problemas, pero aún así lo hizo sin chistar.

Al principio pasaron relajados y aguantando risas ante los guardias .pero después ocurrió lo que no querían, a Leorio se le escapo: " oye, tú¡¡ Kilua¡¡ no seas ..." y los notaron, y así vemos esas figuras correr por el parque de la gran cuidad de "London".

-... Kidara no puedes ser inteligente y llevarnos? – le preguntó Kilua ya molesto de correr, y deteniéndose para darle la cara a las personas que lo seguían.

yo pienso que así es más divertido¡¡ - le dijo parando.

Dentro de una semana va a ser noche buena, no puedo relajarme un tiempo? – le preguntó Leorio deteniéndose tambien.

Para que? Para emborracharte? – le preguntó Kurapica mirándolo con cara de : " No tienes remedio".

Peleamos o nos vamos? – preguntó Kidara, mirándolos mientras le daba un golpe por la espalda a un tipo.

Por que mejor no nos vamos? Necesito hacer algo... – dijo Leorio.

Eso es lo que estaba diciendo de hace ya bastante tiempo... – dijo Kilua apretando los dientes.

Muy bien... – dijo indiferente. En un sólo movimiento, llevaba el traje negro y la capucha. Extendió sus alas, tomó a Kurapica que tenía la mano extendida para que lo tomara, después toma a Gon con el otro brazo, a su vez, Gon asió el báculo de Kidara, de él pendían Kilua y Leorio.

London ( Londres), era una cuidad grande y muy habitada, sobre volaron el "Big Bang", cerca había un par de edificios, uno era de ladrillos, el otro concreto pintado de azul. Ella descendió en picada hasta allí, la buhardilla tenía un invernadero que tenía espacio tanto para platas como para unas cuantas personas, y una entrada para el último piso. Kidara dejó bruscamente a Gon junto a los demás, el báculo desapareció de las manos de Gon, por otra parte, dejó suavemente a Kurapica en el techo.

La obvia razón, era un incidente ocurrido en el coliseo del cielo, cuando había ocurrido algo intimo entre Kurapica y Kidara, se atrevieron a abrir la puerta sacar una foto y escuchar todo lo que habían hablado. Ellos dos seguían molestos, aunque no se notara tanto. bajaron por el edificio, hacía el 5 to piso, la construcción no guardaba ningún secreto, era un simple edificio de departamentos, mientras Kidara abría la puerta del departamento, escuchaban las voces de las personas que los perseguían.

... busquen al niño cara de gato¡¡¡... ( indirecta para Kilua)

Kilua escucho vagamente la indirecta, la rabia lo inundó, y casi, si no fuera por Gon y Leorio, se abría asomado por la ventana y haber gritado un insulto de vuelta.

No lo pudieron detener con facilidad, para cuando se dieron cuenta Kidara y Kurapica habían entrado y cerrado la puerta. Golpearon alrededor de 15 minutos, Kidara les abrió de mala gana, los tomo por la ropa y los arrastró al sillón, donde habitualmente dormían. Ella se retiro a su habitación en el departamento, continua al baño y a la de Kurapica, Kilua le echó caras...

realmente siguen molestos... – exclamó Leorio lanzando furiosamente los cojines del sillón a la pared.

Si... como ya nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría y ellos dos no son del tipo de personas que aceptan ciertas cosas con facilidad, que nosotros los hubiéramos visto y escuchado los... - dijo Kilua echándose una paleta a la boca.

Pero ustedes les sacaron una foto! – les recordó Gon. En ese instante palidecieron.

¡¡¡ A Chi se le ocurrió eso¡¡¡¡ - le gritaron.

Pero...

...quieren callarse? – se escucho la voz de Kidara desde la habitación del pasillo.

Ellos no respondieron, por su parte se prepararon para dormir; a regañadientes.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron muy adoloridos, el día anterior se habían roto sus espaldas como nunca, incluso Kidara estaba adolorida.

ay¡¡¡ - se quejó Kilua, moviendo su cabeza con sus manos, haciendo que no sonarán sus huesos.

Realmente los tacones son algo muy incomodo... – susurró Kidara tomando té, miraba por el ventanal del departamento, como las nubes tapaban rápidamente el sol, ya estaba bastante helado...

Buenos días... – dijo con una leve voz, Leorio.

Buenos días... – le respondieron.

Kidara, Kurapica ya desayuno? – le preguntó Gon, mirando extrañado a su alrededor sin encontrarlo.

No lo hizo, salió muy temprano... lo escuche salir.

Miren¡¡ está nevando¡¡ - exclamó Kilua mirando con una sonrisa los pequeños y delicados copos de nieve.

... es cierto¡¡¡ dentro es navidad¡¡¡ - dijo bruscamente Leorio, golpeando su palma de la mano con su puño, con alegría.

Es cierto... – dijo Kidara dejando su taza en la mesa, y asomándose por la ventana.

No tienes frío vestida así? – le preguntó Kilua mirándola mirar el cielo extendiendo las manos para dejar caer los copos en ellas. Kidara vestía un traje negro, en el cuello llevaba un cinta a modo de collar, del vestido, a la altura de los brazos, pendían algo así como unas tiras que rodeaban sus brazos. Tenía el cabello amarrado, y un parche en su mejilla derecha, donde tenía la cicatriz.

No, más bien tengo calor – dijo cerrando la ventana - este traje es de nen, puedo controlar el calor que me proporcionan.

Kilua? – le preguntó Gon, dejando su plato en la cocina del departamento.

Por que no salimos? Quiero comprar algo para mi abuela y Mito-San, para navidad, tu sabes...

...esperen – les dijo ella, viendo que salían – tomen – les dijo sacando de los pliegues de su ropa un fajo de billetes – cuando vuelvan, no me busquen, tendré que ir a trabajar otra vez , lamento tener que hacer que estén aquí...

no te preocupes¡¡ - le dijo Leorio tomando los billetes y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Kilua lo detuvo en la puerta, le quito el dinero, y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se dio vuelta y trato de encontrar a Kidara para pedirle dinero, pero la ventan estaba abierta, ella ya había salido – por que siempre tiene que ser así...

Kidara sobre volaba London, llevaba su túnica roja abierta, ella no iba a trabajar, también iba por regalos de navidad¡¡¡

Lo primero era lo primero, más que el trabajo... los había mantenido en su departamento, o ellos se habían mantenido, pero nunca había tenido una navidad con regalos, por que no tratar ahora?

El centro comercial... no? Que lugar era el indicado para comprar cosas para la gente que apreciaba tanto?

por otra parte Leorio se había quedado en el departamento, había bastante licor para entretenerlo todo el día...

Kilua y Gon, se encaminaron al centro comercial, con toda tranquilidad, lo que no sabían era que alguien los acechaba...

Sinceramente Kurapica había salido a buscar un paquete que le había enviado Shina, para navidad, un encargo para regalarlo a Kidara, y otras cosas para hacer a todos un regalo muy especial. Shina conocía mejor que él los gustos de Kidara.

En el otro lado de la cuidad Kidara estaba rondando por el mercado negro, en busca de algunas cosas en particular, sabiendo que un alguien le seguían entre la multitud...

... ya¡ - dijo parando en medio del gentío, lo dijo suavemente – sale, seas quien seas eres muy malo escondiendo tu presencia

... – de entre la gente, como un fantasma, una sombra se asomó silenciosamente...

quien eres? Por que si eres un cazador de recompensas, te equivocaste de presa - dijo haciendo desaparecer sus compras navideñas, y empuñando su báculo defensivamente.

Me llamo Zen, y tengo noticias para ti de la tribu Kurruta – le dijo acercándose sin evocarla a arcar, y tomando el báculo.

De la tribu Kurruta? – repitió.

Si... tengo noticias para ti, Kidara: el ángel de la muerte...

Kidara lo miró un instante, con desconfianza, lo miró con desdén, y siguió caminando hacía el frente. Él la siguió sin resignarse, la siguió sin hacer preguntas, pero aún así, estorbándole.

quieres dejarme en paz? – le preguntó deteniéndose en la salida del mercado.

Que tiene? A ellos les dejaste... – dijo moviendo los labios, como replicándola.

Tienes un sakki, muy potente, me molesta – le dijo observándolo frívolamente.

Sakki? Aura asesina? – dijo incrédulo – debiste confundirme, si soy cazador, pero no asesino – le reitero agitando sus manos en signo de que negaba aquella afirmación.

Como sea... sólo vete, no me interesa lo que me digas sobre la tribu – dijo tomando nuevamente su rumbo, hacía el siguiente mercado.

Espera¡¡ esto te va a interesar¡¡¡ - le dijo buscando frenéticamente en sus bolsillos. Kidara encogió los hombros, tomo una bolsa de tela negra, materializó sus compras nuevamente y las introdujo en el bolso, eran pequeñas cajas forradas de gamuza.

No me intere... – iba a d4ecir que no le interesaba, pro Zen, extrajo de su bolsillo un collar de compromiso Kurruta.

Ahora si me crees? – le preguntó sonriendo. Kidara se acercó, por un instante el pensó que ella le diría algo amable, pero en vez de eso, le propino una bofetada.

Eres un asalta tumbas, no? – le preguntó cada vez más molesta y está ves tomando vuelo.

Espera¡¡¡¡

Kidara se hizo la sorda, y continuó, sin mirar, como Zen corría desesperado tras ella...

por otra parte, Gon Y Kilua encerraban a Leorio en un armario del departamento. El caso era que se había emborrachado de tal forma que, no sabía quienes eran Gon y Kilua.

Mientras revisaban lo que habían comprado, y sacaban el árbol de navidad que habían comprado, reían con las idioteces que decía Leorio de un momento a otro, o de la TV.

Que le compraste a Kidara? – le pregunto Kilua a Gon.

Bueno, le compre un libro... pensé que tenía gustos similares a Kurapica... – dijo poniendo la estrella en el árbol.

Yo le compre una arete – dijo sin molestarse.

Un arete? – le preguntó extrañada;, desde cuando Kilua compraba cosas así?

Si, no creo que le venga mal - reitero. Poniendo un poco de muerdago en el árbol.

Si... no encontré mucho para Kurapica, así que le compre una bufanda – dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

Yo le compre... que le compre? – dijo pensativo ( como todo efecto de animación, aparecieron unos signos de interrogación a su alrededor).

A Leorio, bueno, compre una corbata – dijo riendo entre dientes, escuchando a Leorio decir : " oye¡¡ ... tráeme una cerveza, y una jovencita, deacuerdo? Que aquí se supone que tengo una, pero no me hace nada, ni me dice nada¡¡"

Yo le compre también una corbata – dijo sacudiéndose las manos, para sacarse el polvo. Y justos observaron un instante el árbol, hasta que...

... "hay alguien aquí?"... busco a Kilua¡¡¡ ...

sonó una voz femenina, poco madura.

Kilua y Gon se miraron; quien le buscaría, Gon se acercó y miró de reojo por la puerta, se encontró con una niña de más o menos su edad, vestía una falda roja hasta las rodillas, usaba unas militares color musgo, para arriba llevaba, una polera tambien roja, con algo así como una bufanda de piel artificial. Sinceramente le dio frío verla, él llevaba un chaleco color verde oscuro, y pantalones largos color tostado.

hola¡¡¡ - le dijo alegremente – busco a Kilua¡¡¡

Kilua? – repitió.

Si, donde está? – peguntó empujándolo a un lado bruscamente, Kilua no se encontraba en la salida, la niña lo busco frenéticamente, hasta que entro a la habitación de Kidara, y pegó un grito. Gon entro a la habitación, se encontró con un estropajo, lleno de manchas de sangre.

Bueno... mi amiga tiene algunos problemas... – le dijo Gon llevándola lentamente fuera de la habitación.

Mató a Kilua, no? – le preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas con los puños.

No – dijo riendo fingidamente – Kilua salió... o eso creo... – dijo asiendo memoria; Kilua había salido de la habitación en el momento que la intrusa había abierto la puerta.

Pero... donde está?¡¡¡¡ - le preguntó lanzándolo una vez más a un lado, está ves entrando a la habitación de Kurapica, que estaba mucho más ordenada y limpia, trajino por debajo de la cama, cuando vio la mesita de la cama, fijó su mirada en le pendiente Kurruta que se le había quedado alguna vez a Kidara cuando se conocieron.

Déjalo – le ordeno Gon quitándoselo delicadamente de las manos.

Tú sabes donde está Kilua¡¡¡ por que no me quieres decir? – le preguntó llorando no con gritos, si no que con chillidos.

No lo sé...

Gon... deja de hacer problemas.. – dijo Kilua, cayendo del techo.

Kilua¡¡¡ - exclamó la niña, y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

.. – Kilua la miró como bicho raro, y a la vez como; " quien está ...?" – quien eres?

No me recuerdas? – le preguntó aprensándolo cada vez más.

No – dijo tratando de safarse, cuando parecía que le iba a quitar la respiración.

Tu me salvaste, una noche, había una fiesta – dijo soltándolo – esa noche, te ví entrara con una dama, muy pálida – Kilua puso una cara de repugnancia, estaba hablando de Irumy... – encontré a mi hermana asesinada, y al parece el asesino me quería callar¡ - exclamó, poniendo un tono dramático a su relato – entonces me caí del balcón de mí casa, y TÚ, de la nada me sujetaste¡¡¡ - dijo está vez casi a gritos.

Hee... – dijeron con sonrisas cada vez más falsa, y cada vez más nerviosos.

Por eso te he buscado, para ayudarte¡¡¡ en lo que tu quieras¡¡¡ - dijo lanzándose otra vez contra él.

La puerta del departamento de volvió a abrir; Kurapica había vuelto.

Él miró extrañado la escena, mientras cerraba la puerta. A su vez la niña, lo miró y se sonrojo.

vaya¡¡¡ - dijo soltando a Kilua – tu...

ah? – dijo impresionado, y echándose atrás.

Tú ... tú debes ser su hermana¡¡¡ - dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Kilua, tanto como Gon, Kurapica y Leorio dentro del armario cayeron al piso, en señal de que ella estaba muy equivocada.

Yo no soy su hermana... – dijo molesto, se incorporo, y muy molesto, se dirigió a su habitación.

Kilua, quien era? – le preguntó como si Kurapica fuera un intruso.

Mira¡¡¡ yo lo que quiero saber, es quien eres¡¡¡ - le dijo a gritos, y con tal fuerza, que ella se sintió como muy pequeña...

Kidara, seguía su camino lentamente, ignorando a Zen, que la seguía silenciosamente, llegó un momento en que Kidara se molestó y tomó vuelo, y aterrizó en una de las cornisas de un edificio de la gran cuidad.

...No seas así¡¡¡ - le dijo con voz lastimera – que pierdes con escuchar?

Nada – dijo tercamente – pero no quiero saber nada respecto a la tribu¡¡¡ - dijo saltando al siguiente edificio.

Pero¡¡ no es algo así¡¡¡ - dijo corriendo entre la multitud – Kidara¡¡¡ - dijo en especial de manera fuerte esta frase.

Quien te dijo mi nombre? – le preguntó volviendo a saltar.

Soy cazador haker... – dijo sólo modulando con los labios.

Mmm... – y aterrizó cerca. Zen, la siguió corriendo a penas, ella le esperaba en una esquina.

Ahora... vas a escucharme?' – dijo tomando air4e entre medio.

Realmente debes ser un cazador mediocre... te cansas tan pronto? – le preguntó caminando a un parque, que se ubicaba al frente de aquella manzana, en el centro del parque había una laguna congelada, ya varias personas patinaban en él.

Lo lamento, empecé hace muy poco... – dijo a duras penas, sentándose en una banca.

Ya... no importa – dijo con tono de desaprobación – al menos se que puedes usar nen; tienes un zetsu muy malo, pero al menos sabes – termino rápido la frase antes de que él le dijera algo.

Está bien... se supone que la tribu Kurruta esta en Luncunsan, no? – dijo tomando otro tono de voz.

Si, eres un profanador o algo así? – le preguntó sin mirarlo.

No

Entonces? Por que me buscarías, no son muchas las personas que saben que soy Kurruta

El caso es que tu madre, hizo un trato con mi padre, antes de lo que ocurrió, yo no era un Kurruta, pero me dejaron esto... – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita de gamuza, de ella extrajo, una lagrima de cristal rojo, envuelvo como en ramificaciones de oro y plata - me dijeron que le diera esto a mi prometida...

Eh... prometida? – le preguntó incrédula. Tomó el cristal bruscamente, y lo miró detenidamente.

Si, ese fue el trato que hizo tu madre con el mío... – le dijo sacando otra cosa de su bolsillo, una hoja de papel muy gastado por el tiempo. También lo miró, era exactamente la misma carta que ella había recibido, pero con al diferencia que se dirija a Zen.

De donde lo sacaste? – le preguntó a punto de romper en varios pedazos el papel, él se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos, y lo miró como si ella lo hubiese infectado con algo.

Mi padre lo guardo, hasta le día de su muerte, antes de morir me dijo sobre ti, eso fue hace más o menos dos años – dijo cabizbajo.

No puedo creerte¡ - dijo rotundamente, lanzándole el collar, y alejándose.

... – una sonrisa maliciosa se expresó en el rostro de Zen, Kidara iba desprotegida; la rodeo con su aura, e inconscientemente se dirigió a su departamento, para cuando despertó, ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Que ocurrió? – preguntó extrañada, el brillo de sus ojos volvió...

Me trajiste a tu casa – le dijo como ingenuo.

Yo nunca dije eso – dijo mirándolo penetrantemente – a demás, somos dos las personas que sobrevivieron, así que vete de una vez, no necesito de una carta falsa¡¡¡ - le dijo bruscamente, abrió la puerta con un golpe, y le dejo fuera.

Kidara respiro ondo, y volvió a abrir la puerta, "... yo ya tengo una persona especial, por que tubo que ocurrir algo así, esta persona no se que hizo para que lo hiciera pasar, pero el collar, tanto como la carta son reales... pero..."

HOLA¡¡¡¡¡ - dijo una voz chillona.

Eh? – dijo mirando hacía el lado, de pronto sintió algo girándole algo en la espalda.

Hola¡¡¡ - reitero, era la niñita metiche que había llegado buscando a Kilua – tu eres su hermana, no?

Hermana? – repitió extrañada.

Del chico rubio¡¡ - dijo riendo.

He... no – dijo impresionada y volviendo a cerrar la puerta, sin dejar a Zen entrar.

Kilua¡¡¡ - grito. Kilua salió del baño con un trapo, todo mojado.

Que... – dijo sin ánimos.

Quien es...

Kilua, quien es ella? – le preguntó lanzando a un lado a la intrusa.

No lose, pero desde que llego, no ha hecho más que gritar, dijo que tenía hambre, y le dijimos que hiciera lo que quisiera – Gon ponía cara de: " quien dijo nosotros? Tú le dijiste¡¡" – y lo que puso en la olla explotó, después empezó a a jugar con el retrete... ahora, si tiramos la cadena, devuelve todo... – dijo cerrando la puerta, cuando este empezó a sonar de manera hueca.

Ósea; mi departamento es un desastre – dijo levantando una ceja.

Si, y no que hacer con ella – dijo finalmente.

Por que no la matas? – le preguntó sin inmutarse.

No puede, ella dijo algo así que él, era un héroe... – dijo Gon alegremente.

... – de pronto la niñita se tiró nuevamente contra Kilua, Kidara no puedo evitar reírse un instante, tapándose la boca con la manga de su Túnica.

Quien eres? – le preguntó la niña colgándose del cuello de Kilua.

He... me llamo Kidara, y tu estas destruyendo mi departamento – dijo frívolamente, de pronto los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lagrimas.

Kilua¡¡¡ es mentira¡¡¡ yo no he destruido su casa¡¡ - apunto a Gon con el dedo – él fue¡¡¡

He... – todos quedaron un poco Plop! Con lo dicho.

Sólo di quien eres¡¡ - dijo Kidara tomándola por el cuello de su ropa, y sentándola en el sillón.

Soy la hija del duque Reikay... bueno a los 7 alguien mató a mi hermana, y ese alguien me empujo por el balcón, Y Kilua apreció y me sostuvo para que no cayera... - dijo ilusionada.

TU NOMBRE¡¡¡¡ NIÑA QUE NO ENTIENDES? – le dijo a gritos Kidara, perdiendo la paciencia.

Mmm... Kilua¡¡¡¡ - y volvió a lanzarse contra él.

Quieres dejarme? – le preguntó mirándola como bucho raro.

No...

ah... – exclamó con un suspiro.

Me tienes harta... – Kidara tomó la cinta que usaba en su cintura, la lanzó contra la niña, está quedo clavada al techo después de que la cinta la envolvió y se la llevó con ella al techo; como una serpiente – ahora; CUAL ES TÚ MALDITO NOMBRE? – le preguntó con impaciencia.

Leem... – dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas.

Bien – dijo dejando su Hatsu – te podrías ir?

Irme? – dijo cada vez más triste.

Si, ya has causado muchos problemas – dijo abriendo la puerta, pero recordó, que Zen estaba afuera, palideció un instante, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Que? – le preguntó Kilua extrañado.

Mejor, quédate está noche... – le dijo entre dientes.

Gracias¡¡¡¡ - grito, y se lanzó contra ella, pero en vez de llegar a sus brazos, su cara se golpeó contra el báculo de Kidara.

Pero no te emociones, tu vas a dormir, en el piso – y se alejo a su propia habitación.

Está un poco rara... – susurro Gon.

Kidara? – preguntó mientras Leem lo abrazaba, como trepándose por su espalda – quieres dejarme en paz! – le preguntó tomándola de una pierna, y lanzándola a un lado.

Si... – lo miro con una falsa sonrisa – ella normalmente, la abría lanzado por la ventana...

Tendrá sus razones, algo vió en el camino a casa, por que... viste la expresión en su cara? - ... dijo safandose otra ves de Leem, que está vez, ya se había aferrado, pero trataba de darle un beso...

Kilua... – pero no termino la frase, por que Kilua la estaba ahorcando, aunque a ella no parecía afectarle.

Que quieres? – le preguntó agitándola cada vez más fuerte. Ella no hacía nada más que reírse - ... ah¡ me rindo, has lo que quieras – y se alejo a la habitación de Kidara. Normalmente, ella pretendía hacer que dormía allí, pero siempre salía a dormir fuera.

Hola¡¡¡ - dijo ella, y le tomó la mano a Gon, y lo llevó hacía la ventana – tu puedes volar?

He... yo? – de pronto recordó, lo que le había enseñado Biscuit In The Greed Island, una técnica del nivel A, poder flotar impulsado por aura, nunca lo había ensayado otra vez, después de eso...

Mira¡¡¡ - dijo apuntando a Papá Noel, por la ventana.

Si... – esa sería una noche muy larga.

Como siempre, Kidara dormiría o en el parque, o en un árbol, todo dependía de lo primero que encontrara, está vez, no lo hizo, encontró una niña, en una banca del parque , usaba una camisa, de esas que son muy delgadas, como para ir a dormir, tenía los labios morados con el frío, y se soplaba las manos para calentárselas. Kidara la miró desde un pino, estaba comenzando a nevar, otra vez. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, el caso de Kidara, su aura la protegía del frío. La miró unos momentos, una sola imagen paso por su mente, ella había pasado por eso alguna vez. Descendió, la niña se estaba quedando dormida, Kidara la tomó en sus brazos, y se la llevó a aquel pino...

Es lindo, ver a una joven con alas, como un ángel, que te recoja de morir congelado, no? Esa fue la impresión de la niña, medio dormida.

... veo que eres muy persistente – susurró Kidara.

Y yo veo que no eres tan sangre fría como creía ... – dijo Zen, saliendo de las ramas superiores de árbol – acostumbras dormir en estas condiciones?

Si, es una costumbre, y normalmente no duermo – dijo tapando con su túnica a la chica...

Ahora si me vas a escuchar? – preguntó sentándose en la rama continua.

No

Vamos, no pierdes nada, es sólo escuchar, y ahí verás si me crees o no... – rogó.

Está bien, tienes 1 hora

Una hora?... bien... lo primero es lo que te dije, y después; ... te h estado investigando¡¡¡ quiero que seas mi prometida¡¡¡ - dijo bajando la mirada, pero aún así a gritos.

He? – exclamó impresionada.

Si¡ aparte de que tú madre y mi padre nos hayan hecho esto, yo quiero que lo seas¡¡¡

Quien es tú padre? – le preguntó suavemente, y también cabizbaja.

Es mejor que no lo sepas... pero te gustaría salir un día conmigo? Mañana, si es que no tienes a nadie... – dijo rápidamente, como para evitar el nervio.

Yo.. – iba a decir que tenía a alguien, pero si este hombre decía las cosas con tanta firmeza, quizás si era verdad...

Tienes a alguien... ya veo... – bajo del árbol de un salto – pero aún así, sólo un paseo...

Sólo un paseo.. – la niña se estaba helando, debía llevarla a algún lugar...

Se dirigió a un hotel, allí hablo con la persona encargada, ( que era es cliente que le debía cierta suma de dinero, y por eso le daba el hotel gratis a ella), converso con él cliente en persona, y negociaron que la niña se quedaría allí hasta que se acabara la deuda( ósea toda su vida..)

Se dirigió al departamento, esa noche debía hablar con ÉL.

Entro por la ventana de la habitación del baño, por allí se dirigió flotando hacía la habitación de Kurapica.

... Kurapica, estás despierto? – preguntó.

...desperté cuando entraste – susurró.

Tengo algo de que hablar – dijo sentándose junto a él, en la cama. Él se incorporo, y se sentó a su lado.

De que quieres hablar? – le preguntó observándola.

Tú.. te sentiste comprometido conmigo, cuando ocurrió "eso" en el coliseo del cielo? – le preguntó cabizbaja y ruborizada.

Si.. por que preguntas? – le preguntó sonrojándose.

Por que una persona dijo que sentía algo por mí, y me dijo algo muy comprometedor, según él mi madre le comprometió, y yo no se nada ya, no se nada de nada, no puedo decir que es mentira, por que lo dijo con tal firmeza... – Kurapica la miro cada vez más cabizbajo.

No sabes que hacer? Pereces una niña de 12 años.. yo entiendo que nadie te haya dicho algo así, yo tampoco te lo he dicho... pero tú que sientes? – le dijo parándose.

Pero, no sé... me invito a una cita como amigos mañana... – susurró.

Que te invito! – exclamó perdiendo su tono de preocupación a un tono casi enojado.

Si...

Pero Kidara... no¡ yo... yo te acompañaré... .- dijo suavemente, Kidara levantó la mirada, él, estaba preocupado¡ pero aún así, ella misma había estado a punto de llorar.

No sé que decir... él no sabe de ti, por que yo no le dije... – de pronto algo le pasó por la mente – Kurapica? Alguna vez una mujer te ha dicho algo muy comprometedor? – Kurapica palideció.

La verdad... – dijo acercándose a la puerta.

... – Kidara lo miró enojada, y también se encamino tras él.

Por que tenías que preguntar algo así? – le preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

No lo sé, únicamente quería saber... – dijo terminando con un suspiro.

Una compañera de trabajo que murió me dijo que la besara cuando la conocí...

Que la besarás? – está conversación le hacía ver como una chica distinta...

Pero no le dije que sí... obviamente... – la puerta se abrió bruscamente, Kidara estaba casi en sima de Kurapica por querer saber la noticia, pero el empujón de la puerta la hizo caer sobre él... y un flash los ilumino inmediatamente...

HOLA¡¡¡¡ BUENAS NOCHES¡¡¡ - gritó Leem, sonriendo con una cámara de fotos instantáneas en las manos.

Que haces aquí? – le preguntaron al unísono desde él piso.

...que pasó? – se escucho la voz de Kilua desde el pasillo, en dirección de la habitación de Kidara.

Nada... – susurró Kidara parándose, Kilua los miró limpiarse la ropa, y miró el papel que aún no era sacado de la cámara...

Que es esto? – preguntó sacando la foto, la miró y su sonrisa cada vez se hizo más grande.

Kilua, por favor, no te hagas ideas... – dijo Kidara quitándosela de las manos. Al observarla, notó que parecía que ella estaba dándole un beso.. " tirados en el piso"...

Alguien lo va a lamentar mañana... – susurró Kilua, y se retiró, Kidara volvió a irse por la ventana, y Kurapica se encerró otra vez con llave en su cuarto.

Por que se enojan...

Una joven, saltó del techo de aquel edificio al que habían ido aquellos jóvenes, tan peculiares, se encamino hacía el parque, allí Zen estaba sentado en una banca, jugaba con un cuervo que estaba posado en su mano.

ya llegaste...

si, hermano, saqué una fotografía, pero no creo que sea de tú agrado, ellos dos estaban en una misma habitación solos, mírala... – dijo entregándole un sobre.

Mizu, no debes preocuparte, viendo su historial, ella nunca a tenido un contacto cercano, con algún hombre, a excepción de este... hay que quitarlo del camino, después de que tenga la cita con ella, y la confunda más, tú mátalo, será muy simple – explicó con una sonrisa.

Matarlo... – se relamió.. – no serpa fácil , y menos con sus amigos cerca... el problema será cuando ella, cuando ella se de cuenta...

Lo sé, pero ya logre controlarla casi completamente una vez, y si ella parece cuando estés trabajando, no te molestes tanto y trata de hacerle un daño considerable, y sí no, logra matarla con sus ojos rojos, por favor, ella es un espécimen muy especial, y también quítale su collar al rubio, y el báculo, es un instrumento sacerdotal muy valioso, intenta no mancharlo con sangre... y tu que harás si todo sale al revés?

Seguiré siendo Leem, la que todos odian...

Gracias Mizu...

Nos vemos en la cita, yo te vigilaré, y "él" también la va a vigilar...

Buenas noches...

... si... lo sé, si, nos vemos... en el parque... si entendí, gracias, allí estaré...

la llamada se corto, al día siguiente de haberlo conocido, ya iba a salir con el para saber más detalles sobre el supuesto compromiso.

Por favor¡¡¡ - exclamó Kidara – Kurapica, no exageres, no pasará nada¡

Se le llama prudencia, y tú no deberías creer¡ - le replicó

Pero tienen un pendiente original¡¡¡

... pueden dejar de pelear? – les grito Kilua, Leem lo estaba "acosando" – quieres salir? – grito todo rojo.

NO

Sale¡¡¡ aléjate¡¡¡ ... no¡¡ que haces? – grito mientras ella se acercaba a su rostro – te advierto¡¡¡

Quieres dejarlo? – dijo Kidara perdiendo la paciencia - hoy ya te deberías haber ido¡¡¡ - la tomo por el pie, trasformo el lazo que usaba en la cintura; está se alargó y envolvió a Leem, Kidara la arrastro por la habitación, la colgó por la ventana y allí la dejó.

Por que tanta molestia? – le preguntó Kurapica asomándose, y viéndola llorar.

Hasta que no diga lo que tiene que decir, no la suban – susurró.

Ah ? – exclamó Kilua.

Sólo no la suban, deacuerdo, Gon? No importa si se cae, si llora no cae, si la gente los demanda tampoco, somos cazadores, es cosa de mostrar su licencia – Leorio miraba con interés a la chica que aparentemente estaba aterrorizada, Gon asintió a lo que dijo Kidara con la cabeza, pero aún indeciso.

Y a donde van? – les preguntó Gon, viendo que ella iba vestida distinto a otras ocasiones; usaba un pantalón a lo militar, color marfil, con botas militares negras, el cinturón que usaba tenía medias lunas de una tela de aspecto áspero, llevaba una polera sin mangas que se abotonaba por el frente, con broches al estilo oriental, y el cuello de esta era levantado tapando parte del cuello que siempre cubría con una cinta. El último detalle era un parche en una de sus mejillas tapando su marca.

Volveremos en la tarde, por favor, no hagan ningún desastre.

Si...

Al cerrarse la puerta se escucharon unos suspiros y risas.

Se encaminaron al parque, ya estaba nevando, Kidara llevaba sobre su liviana ropa su típico atuendo, eso sí como si fuere un abrigo. En la entrada se separaron, Kurapica, no alejo su mirada de ella hasta que la dejo de ver, eso significaba que ya se había encontrado con Zen. Apretó su puño, y camino por el sendero paralelo a ellos, para poder observar.

Por otra parte Mizu, los seguía, siendo una sombra casi imperceptible entre la gente y los elementos de parque.

Kidara caminaba lentamente junto a Zen, mirando el piso, sin escuchar las palabras nerviosas de él.

...sabes patinar? – le preguntó, cuando llegaron a la laguna congelada.

...si, pero desde hace varios años que no lo he vuelto a intentar... – dijo poniéndole por fin atención.

Puedes intentar? – dijo caminando hacía la orilla de la pista.

He... sí.. – dijo nerviosa, sabía que no podía ser muy atenta con Zen, por que "él" la vigilaba. Dobló un pie, y paso su mano a su alrededor, haciendo que un filo, que podría servir para patinar, apareció en la superficie del calzado, repitió la operación con el otro pie, e indecisa se paró sobre el hielo... una chica pasó y la arrastró hacía adelante. En ese momento se molestó, y pasó a su persecución, de un impulsó se deslizó rápidamente por la cubierta, cuando llegó con la chica, la miró desafiándola, está la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, ambas lanzaron la mirada hacia una punta de hielo que había dentro de el domo, miraron a un niño que pretendía pasar, cuando pasara era el punto de partida... cuando pasó, varios segundos antes que ella, sin hacerlo de adrede corto a la mitad el pilar de hielo, la chica la miró raro y se alejo al otro extremo de la cubierta... Kurapica desde lejos no podía evitar decir; " por que siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva y poco prudente..." pero de todas formas rió, Kidara lo notó y desvió la mirada; era cierto había exagerado.

... oye... siempre haces eso? – le preguntó Zen, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

No.. – susurró, y goleó su mano atrevida.

Quieres tomar algo? – le preguntó saliendo de la pista, como si no hubiera notado que ella estaba enojada.

No.. esto termina aquí¡¡¡ - dijo molesta, no había ocurrido nada, era como algo corriente.

Pero si ni siquiera a comenzado... – dijo con un tonó sombrío.

Que? – Zen, se acercó en un instante, la miró fijamente, Kidara se sintió caer, pero tenía una noción de lo pasaba, estaba caminando inconscientemente hacia un hotel...

... ESPERA¡¡¡¡ ZEN¡¡¡ corre¡¡¡ él viene¡¡¡ - grito Mizu, corriendo entre la multitud.

Como? ... cierto, estaba vigilando – dijo con una sonrisa sombría – está en trance, llévatela, tú sabes donde... ese chico ya es un grave problema para nuestros planes – dijo tomando en sus brazos a Kidara, y pasándola a Mizu.

La llevó? Y que pasa si despierta? – le preguntó mirando de reojo hacía la dirección de que supuestamente venía Kurapica. Que no se acercaba, habría ido a alguna parte cuando , ella se encontraba en problemas?

Nada, sólo retenla, yo se que puedes " querida" – dijo alejándose – voy a terminar con los estorbos...

Si... claro¡¡ - asintió, y camino hacia la entrada del hotel... Mizu, era un joven muy atractiva por cierto, pero usaba ropa, bastante ostentosa.. usaba un peto color negro, de cuero, con dos tiritas muy pequeñas sosteniéndolo, usaba un tatuaje en forma de dragón en su abdomen, su rostro llevaba únicamente los labios pintados de negro, su cabellera era castaña, sin ser amarrada, llevaba pantaletas, de mezclilla, bastante holgadas, color púrpura, medias con rejillas, y botines sin taco... debajo de un abrigo de charol rojo, en London, realmente daría frío verle.

... a donde me llevas?.. – preguntó viendo la situación y aguantando a penas el Hatsu de Zen.

Sólo cállate.. lo sabrás cuando lleguemos ...

... la puerta del departamento se abrió bruscamente, sacudiendo a todos los que allí estaban.

que te ocurre, Kurapica? – preguntó Gon, viéndolo enfadado.

Han revisado a Leem? – preguntó asomándose por la ventana, la cinta estaba tres pisos más abajo, prensada de un hasta para banderas – no la vigilaron?

No... – aseguró Leorio.

... no la vigilaron por que son unos ineptos.. – los cuatro amigos se dieron la media vuelta.

Tú eres Zen, no? – dijo mordazmente Kurapica.

Si, y ustedes son los estorbos.. – Zen estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón, balanceaba su pierna como un juego, en su mano derecha, asía un cuchillo, de esos que tiene triple filo, (que se usaban en la marina de Japón, estas armas, tiene la propiedad de que, al atacar a alguien, la herida produce una hemorragia precoz) y en la otra el arcillo (aro) de Kidara – veo, que si no los mató a todos, no podré realizar mis planes, como estaban planeados...

Que le hiciste bastardo? – le preguntó conteniendo su furia al ver el pendiente, señal de que algo había ocurrido.

La pregunta es: por que no me seguiste? – dijo dando justo al clavo, Kurapica de pronto se sintió culpable.

Kurapica¡¡¡ - le grito Leorio tomándolo de la ropa – por que no la seguiste si viste cuando se la llevaron!

Yo...

No es momento de que peleemos entre nosotros; examinen detenidamente su aura¡ - les dijo apuntándolo.

Si, Leorio, mírenla bien... - agrego Kilua usando Gyou.

Ah? – dijo Leorio incrédulo, apenas podía usar Gyou...

Es cierto, se ve pequeña, pero es una energía muy concentrada... – susurró Kurapica.

No importa si se dan cuenta o no, el cazador de triple estatus, debe tener un Renn así...

Cazador de triple estatus? – repitió Gon impresionado.

.. no deberías impresionarte.. – susurró Kilua dándole un pisotón.

.. quizás sea de triple estatus, pero no tengo el prestigio como otros cazadores, que obtuvieron sus títulos.

Que quieres exactamente? – le preguntó Leorio, viendo que se salían del tema.

Matarlos... – dijo casi cantando... en ese instante desapareció del sillón, y reapareció de tras de Leorio, este impresionado no pudo hacer nada más, le dio un golpe en la nuca y eso fue todo para él.

Al volver a desaparecer, apareció tras Gon, este apenas pudo escapar del golpe...por otra parte Kurapica estaba tras él, lo perseguía sin esfuerzo, de pronto se sintió adormecido, y detuvo sus movimientos, vagamente escuchaba los gritos de Gon y Kilua, él estaba allí parado en un lugar dentro de su mente...

Cuando volvió en si, Gon y Kilua, yacían tirados en el piso, con múltiples cortes de la espada de Zen, ambos se estaban desangrando...

por que haces esto? – le preguntó impresionado.

Hacerlo yo? – dijo incrédulo – yo sólo hago el bien, por el futuro de Kidara, Mizu y el mío.

Que bien? Hacer semejante cosa sólo por el cariño de alguien que quizás jamás de lo de¡¡¡ - le replico.

Eso lo dices, por que tú eres quien tiene su corazón, pero en mi caso puedo hacer que se olvide de quien es, puedo hacer que se olvide de ustedes y reemplazar sus recuerdos con otros.

Como? Ella no lo olvidará¡¡¡ - contradijo, pero Zen no parecía escuchar ni una sola palabra.

Eso crees? Si te atreves a escapar ella muere, tú sabes que estaba en trance cuando me la llevé, mi hermana puede hacer lo que quiera con ella... pero mientras tanto¡¡¡ ... tú y yo debeos ver quien se queda con esta persona... casi única en su clase a no ser por ti – dijo desafiante.

A mí... a mí no me interesa que ella no quiera estar junto a mí... – susurró cabizbajo – a mí me interesa que ella sea feliz, pero no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, si ella está con una persona que no la quiere en verdad... – recitó apretando los dientes.. – por eso¡¡¡ no voy a permitir que logres lo que quieres¡¡¡

No importa que tan fuerte sea tú mentalidad, no podrás ganarme, en el estado psicológico en que te encuentras...

... – no respondió simplemente levanto la mirada, el color de sus ojos mostraba como se sentía.

Ahora veamos...

Se miraron un instante, y en ese mismo lapso, ya se habían interceptado en el aire, cuando Kurapica intento golpearlo con la cadena el la detuvo con su mano e intento darle con su espada de triple filo en el rostro , lo único que logró fue rozarle el cabello. Nuevamente se sintió adormecido, pero no del todo, Zen estaba en frente suyo, por el Hatsu que usaba no podía moverse con libertad, parecía que cuando Kurapica se acercaba , se podía creer era capaz de romperle la cabeza con la cadena, pero no fue así, cuando estaba ya muy cerca, sus movimientos se detuvieron, y la espada atravesó su abdomen...

...allí yacían los 4 amigos, tirados en el piso, medio despierto alguien se lamentaba, la nieve entraba por la ventana, mojando la sangre derramada, ya nadie vendría, nadie y "ella" estaba ya comprometida, no había ya nada que hacer, todo dependía del camino que eligiera Kidara para su futuro... entre sangre y nieve, también habían lagrimas, lagrimas por no haber podido lograr la meta, por no haber podido protegerla...

que me vas a hacer? – preguntó Kidara, estaba tirada en una cama, no podía mover su cuerpo, pero parecía estar vagamente consiente de lo que hacía Mizu. Ella tenía una jeringa en sus manos, y se acerba para quizás inyectarle algo a Kidara.

Sólo te voy a dar esto para que te mantengas así, pronto el Hatsu de mi hermano terminara...

No, por favor... – dijo intentando moverse, logrando únicamente sacudirse.

No tienes a donde ir, mi hermano ya debe de haber matado a tus amigos, no se como puedes estar consiente de lo que estoy haciendo en el estado en que estas

Por que estas cosas no me afectan tanto, mi primer jefe, me controlaba... si lo intentas, te las verás...

Vérmelas? No me hagas reír, soy una Huntre's de triple estatus – dijo lanzando algo del liquido de la jeringa al aire.

... – Kidara, se sintió un tanto distinta por un instante, en ese instante uso su técnica " The Hatsu Shield"

un escudo? Que demonios... – el Renn de Kidara la lanzó al aire.

Te lo advertí... no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo – susurró y extendió sus alas, pero un shuriken pasó por el aire, cortando una de sus alas, Kidara ignoró el dolor, y se dio la media vuelta. El ala se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

No puedes salir, vez que no pudiste persuadir mi ataque? – pero algo helado invadió su espalda, los ojos de Kidara reflejaban claramente, que fuera o no una Huntre's 3 o 20 estatus, no le importaría para matarla.

Me estorbas... creo que es hora de que mi sombras salgan... – dijo para sí, sostuvo un shuriken de Mizu con las manos, dejando que cortara sus manos, en un golpe de aura su ropa habitual de materializó bruscamente, rompiendo los vidrios y haciendo "volar" algunos objetos de la sala. Está mirada era una que no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando entrenaba...

Sombras? – Kidara se alejo hacía la ventana, Mizu la siguió, pero un Deguon,( espada larga)se posó frente a ella, una joven de mirada sin expresión la empuñaba, era casi idéntica a Kidara a diferencia de que era de un aspecto más infantil; vestía un traje, como una mantilla azul, con franjas naranjas en las mangas, esta mantilla le llevaba hasta las rodillas, por debajo de la mantilla llevaba un traje blanco, iba descalza, y en medio del frío, unas simples vendas cubrían sus pies, juntos a algo así como unos arneses.

Ella se encargaran de ti.. Suikun, si ella tiene preguntas respóndelas, sabes que "ella" no hablará, únicamente tratará de matarle.

Entendido – susurró la otra joven, era Kidara, pero llevaba el cabello corto, sus cicatrices estaban bien marcadas, no llevaba la cinta que usaba Kidara en el cuello, mostrando claras marcas color rojo en forma de escrituras, su ojos eran rojos, y sus labios negros, a diferencia de la niña que tenía el cabello un tanto largo, y sus ojos eran negros.

Quienes son? – preguntó inmóvil.

Somos la representación de las auras que hay dentro del cuerpo de Kidara, somos sus sombras

Auras? – dijo extrañada, la niña bajó su espada para que pudiera escuchar.

Ella tiene tres auras, es una reencarnación, y tú debes quedarte aquí, si te resistes te matamos – dijo casi alegre.

Un experimento, no lo confundas... – susurró para sí la representación infantil de Kidara.

Si, sí.. gracias Kun¡ - dijo molesta – como vez, si conoces algo de la historia antigua, Kun significa cuna, y Sui oscuridad, te da una idea de que somos? – le preguntó mirando molesta a Kun.

Si... pero déjenme entender algo, por que tengo que luchar con ustedes? – aprovechando que ella responderían todas sus preguntas.

Kidara, no tiene tiempo para asesinarte, es muy forzado matar a alguien de triple estatus – dijo con naturalidad, Mizu puso cara de " por Dios, que clase de chica es la que no se inmuta por ser asesina o por tener un cazador de triple estatus en frente cuyo oponente¡¡" .

Y...- dijo plasmada por lo dicho, con un "tic" a un lado de la boca – de donde salieron? – tratando de averiguar si ellas le podían dar datos, interesantes, y de ayuda para saber más de Kidara y retrasarlas, para que no ayudaran a su creadora con Zen.

Nosotras? Pregúntale a Kun, no tenemos tanto tiempo para estas cosas, eres un estorbo... – dijo sacando de su cintura unos Sai, y poniéndose a la defensa.

Kidara dijo que se supone que no diría nada, no podemos acabas, ya¡ - dijo frívolamente, apoyó la espada en su hombro, en ese instante desapareció, se sopló las uñas, las retocó, y como filos de espadas empuño con orgullo sus zarpas.

Veo que ella es muy hostil... – susurró sacando lentamente sus Kunais.

No te preocupes en disimularlo, así lo hará más interesante... – sonrió, también guardo sus Sai 's, e imitó a Kun.

Ya veo... no creo que sobrevivan a esto¡¡¡¡ - saltó en el aire, se mantuvo suspendida en el, al girar rápidamente lanzó un tropel de Kunais contra las dos auras.

... – ella no se movieron, las armas las atravesaron, como fantasmas, logrando únicamente mover sus cabellos – las armas no funcionan contra nosotras... – susurraron con los ojos cerrados – debes atacarnos usando Kyo, o no te servirá de nada...

Mizu lanzó sus armas a una pared, el lugar donde supuestamente le esperaba su hermano estaba muy cerca, Kidara llegaría muy pronto, no es que temiera su llegada, lo que temía era que él saliera dañado...

" no deberías desconcentrarte¡¡¡" grito Sui, cortándole a un lado de la pierna. Mizu, no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, uso Kyo, como ellas le habían indicado, habían dañado su orgullo y honor. Al principió tenía cierta ventaja, pero el cansancio la venció, su estamina bajaba rápidamente, en cambio ellas, eran creaciones de nen, era muy poco probable que sintieran el cansancio o el dolor. Eran seres que aparentemente no tenían sentimientos, pero aún así parecían disfruta de la pelea, a medida que avanzaba la batalla, el entusiasmo de ambas partes aumentaba. Mizu las vió como verdaderas personas, verdaderas guerreras, cuando finalmente cayó herida y cercana a la muerte, ninguna de las dos la acabó, ninguna se acercó a decirle algo humillante.

Te pedimos perdón... – susurró Kun.

Perdón?... – dijo apenas y casi riendo – no... por que no me acaban? Esto ya termino, ya nadie me necesita¡¡ - grito con sus últimas fuerzas, parándose apenas., pero sin creerlo Kun la levantó, ahora que la veía no parecía aquella niña fría de su primera impresión, le parecía una niña muy pálida, pero con una sonrisa, sus manos eran cálidas, y suaves, no parecía la persona que estuvo a punto de matarla.

Nosotras nos excedimos, la intención de Kidara nunca fue matarte, ella más bien quería que te dejáramos algo así como desmayada... – dijo con una sonrisa de lamentación.

Pero como? -Dijo impresionada. Sui sacó uno de sus cabellos y cerró la herida más grande de la joven.

Te responderemos cualquier pregunta antes de irnos con la condición de que no nos interrumpas – dijo Kun extendiendo sus alas.

... para que propósito, originalmente fueron creadas? – les preguntó respirando con dificultad.

Eso es bastante simple, cuando era más joven, cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años, a Kidara le dijeron que tenía un secreto de tres en sí... después de eso pasó un año, y notó que habían cosas en ella que no pensaba, que algo más le ordenaba hacerlo, así creó una materialización, Sui representa a la Kidara injertada en ella para su auto protección al ser reencarnada, y yo representó a la Kidara que existía antes de ser asesinada cuando era pequeña, ella nos utilizó para entrenar, pero como éramos sus auras conocíamos mejor nuestros limites, y le enseñamos ideas que podría realizar si practicaba, con esto logramos que ella se convirtiera en lo que es, pero lo que más buscaba era consuelo... – Mizu cerró sus ojos, ya agotada, pero no muerta.

Ya debemos irnos, Kun, ella despertará... pensé que nunca hablarías¡¡ - dijo saliendo por la ventana junto a ella.

... era porque eras una bocona, hablabas demasiado, así que sólo hable cuando tú no estabas... – dijo sin inmutarse cuando Sui puso cara de " así que era eso... ya nos las veremos, te odio..."

mas vale que no esté muerta, por que Kidara nunca te dejará salir otra vez... – dijo suavemente y adelantándose, muy adelante se veían dos figuras, muy notorias por sus ropas de colores fuertes en el centro del lago del parque... pero habían dos más que se acercaban por una de sus orillas que daba a los grandes edificios...

Kidara tenía los pies azules por el hielo, estaba frente a frente de la persona que estaba a punto de matar. El fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro.

Veo que me estas menospreciando... – dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que u ya te diste cuenta de el estatus que tengo, no? – le preguntó riendo.

Si, pero si he matado de triple estatus... una vez... – dijo cabizbaja.

Antes de que se te ocurra preguntar algo; como supiste de mis intenciones? Me di cuenta cuando dijiste que se terminaba...

La verdad – dijo levantando la mirada, el rojo de sus ojos penetraba fuertemente – dependiendo de mi estado de animó, puedo usar una técnica... puedo introducirme en la mente de la gente y ver cosas de su pasado o lo que piensan, y así lo descubrí...

Entonces ya sabes por que me interesé en ti... – dijo cada vez más feliz – ya no me importa, puedo controlarte... – con una sonrisa desagradable, expandió su aura con la intención de manipularla.

No te servirá... – susurró mirándolo como taladrándolo.

Que demonios...? – su aura se vió retractada por un Enn.

Es un escudo de aura, todos mis amigos lo saben usar, pero no sabían de tu habilidad... – dijo calmada.

No será... sabían usar esa técnica? – dijo con sarcasmo.

Que les hiciste? – le preguntó extendiendo sus garras, y cerrando los puños, provocando una herida.

Sólo hazte la idea de que ya no están a tú lado.. – dijo con sus ojos muy abiertos – te diré la verdad, yo pertenecía a una tribu que se ubicaba en la montaña que seguía a los Kurrutas, una tribu muy antigua, pero a la tonta de mi madre se le ocurrió ir, se enamoró de alguien, y el resultado fui yo¡¡¡¡ - se sacó el gorro que llevaba, hizo ciertos movimientos y se sacó unos lentes de contacto – MIRAME BIEN¡¡¡¡ - uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro azul – QUE CREÍSTE CUANDO ME VIERON? POR ESO ME INTERE EN TI, TÚ TAMBIÉN SUFRÍAS¡¡¡

YO NO SUFRÍA! YO TENÍA A ALGUIEN; TÚ ACABAS DE ACABAR CON SU VIDA! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas y rabia.

...pero estoy yo... cuando ocurrió la masacre yo fui, buscaba una aventura, yo ya era un Hunter, pero ví esas tumbas, yo conocía muy bien las costumbres de tú gente, y encontré el collar... después investigué, tú eras una, de los dos¡¡¡ - dijo moviendo los brazos histéricamente.

... – el viento soplaba muy frío, una nevada se acercaba, Sui y Kun estaba arriba, cuando Zen había terminado, ellas ya habían descendido, la cantidad de nieve arrastrada por el viento aumento, y perdió de vista a Zen, escuchando sólo su voz.

No me importa si termine con esa persona especial para ti, lo que me importa es que me reconozcan como la persona que tuvo piedad de una joven desamparada, que logró tener sin ninguna trampa ni por conveniencia una joven de alto prestigio, eso es lo que quiero¡¡¡ a pesar de ser de trile status, no tengo prestigió alguno como tal, pasé por semejante trabajo para nada, yo buscaba respeto¡¡¡ - y su voz de perdió en el viento.

... la verdad yo también buscaba eso, pero me di cuenta que no valía la pena a obtener el respeto de la gente que de todas formas sólo lo haría por que yo era una cazadora... – sui Y Kun desaparecieron con el viento, devolviendo su aura a la dueña – así que decidí olvidarme de la tribu, pero e ella había alguien que no podía olvidar, una persona que me dio cariño incondicional... pero en unos años me perdí, perdí mi libertad, aún así, en la penumbra, o en el dolor recordaba esa persona, esa era la razón por la que luchaba tanto, por ver otra vez a una persona, tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando llegue a la tribu y todo, absolutamente toso, estaba devastado, había perdido esa persona, ahora que la conozco y tengo algo de él, latente en mí, y tú extingues su llama... – u instante de silenció, Zen si la escuchaba - TE ODIO, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS A LO MÁS ONDO DEL INFIERNO! DONDE TE PUDRÁS Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA, NO VOY A DUDAR EN SECARTE DE SANGRE, HASTA QUE MUERAS DE DOLOR! TE RETORCERÉ! SI... – su respiración se volvía acelerada, las marcas que había desaparecido una vez, retornaron con más fuerza, pero está vez no era Suikun, era la Kidara de 12 años, la que no sentía nada, la que mataba sin piedad. Ahora había emergido un ser que había sido encerrado por más de 8 años.

Saltó, su báculo, que había empuñado todo el tiempo, su ropa nen desapareció, ahora era cuando tenía toda su aura a su disposición. La punta en espiral del báculo se alargó hasta formar una hoz, vió una figura moverse en la laguna, bajó en picada, Zen no la sintió, por ese error, la hoz se enterró en su hombro, Kidara tenía la mirada más oscura que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Lanzó un alarido de dolor, el Kyo rodeaba la hoz, provocando que lo cortado se quemara, ya no podría recuperarse de eso...

Debería de haberlo sentido, pero su poder estaba al máximo, la igual que su zetsu, Kidara intentó sacar la hoz, está volvía a su forma original clavándose en el hombro el tipo ese. " él tipo ese" enterró un brazo en el estomago de Kidara, está fue una batalla realmente muy corta... Kidara cortó del hombro hacía debajo de Zen, matándolo, por otra parte ella también estaba grave. La ropa que usaba debajo de su Hatsu se había vuelto a manchar, esa ropa había absorbido toda la sangre de todas las peleas de Kidara, ahora se limpiaba con la nieve...

Kidara cayó al piso... el cuerpo inerte de Zen, cubría todo el piso, junto con la de Kidara...

..." creo que me voy con ustedes, chicos..."

Continuara…


	2. HxH La Caja de Los recuerdos, Segunda Pa...

L a Verdadera Caja De Los Recuerdos...

Yacía en una cama, vestida con una camisa de hospital, en un lugar que no parecía hospital, era una habitación lujosa, con un araña de cristal en el techo, las paredes tapizadas con motivos de flores bordados en dorado, la cama era de dosel, no veía a nadie más en la habitación, cuado abrió la cortina sonó un suave cascabel, una persona abrió la puerta, Kidara estaba bien parada, no sentía dolor por las heridas, pero desconfiaba. Saltó al techo, y se mantuvo allí agarrada.

Señorita, debería bajar, le traigo su comida – dijo una enfermera, con una mesa que tenía ruedas – no es necesario que se preocupe, el este lugar curamos a las personas, no les hacemos daño

Seria? – dijo curiosa, bajó y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas – este lugar es, la mansión de Shirk, no? El hospital nen?

Si, veo que la operación no ah afectado su juicio... dígame, 4 personas que traían unas jóvenes que decían ser sus sombras, son conocidos suyos? – le preguntó viendo unos papeles, y dejando la bandeja de comida sobre las sabanas.

4? Un joven rubio, un hombre alto, y dos chicos? – dijo recordando.

Si, tienen algo que ver con usted? Por que si es así debo decirle que... – Kidara asintió con la cabeza – ellos están graves, en primer lugar, el hombre llamado Leorio, está consiente, los niños están sedados, les enterraron agujas de aura en puntos llamados " The Dragon Kiss" , lo conoce, no, y el joven rubio es el más grave, se estaba desangrando cuando lo trajeron, casi como usted, pero notamos que usted usa un escudo nen en su cuerpo, y se recupero rápido, él está aún con el doctor desde ayer, sigue intentando de cerrar la herida, logró deshacer el efecto del arma que lo atacó, sus órganos están restaurados, pero al no poder cerrar la herida tememos que pueda morir por una infección.

No la pueden cerrar? – le devolvió la bandeja y salió de la habitación, el pasillo tenía varios carteles; " terapia intensiva". Entró, se cubrió con su ropa creada por su Hatsu, había una cama en el centro, y a su lado había un hombre, de aspecto joven, vestido de blanco, pero estaba manchada de sangre. Él la miró como diciendo; " no tiene esperanza"

Señorita, no debería hacerse problemas, está vivo, pero aún así no vivirá... – Kidara lo empujo con molestia.

Cállate, tú no sabes... - lo miró con sus ojos de un azul más oscuro y profundo, no rojo, se mordió el dedo, un hilo de sangre cayó sobre su otra mano, poco a poco su aura se fue concentrando sobre el liquido, volviéndolo sólido; hasta formar un hilo de color plata, su punta tenía la forma de un arco, su aura se concentro en la punta, extendió sus zarpas, y en unos segundos, estaba cosiendo la herida, al tirara el hilo, él dio un pequeño gemido, finalmente, dejo caer una última gota de sangre, y el hilo desapareció dejando la herida como si nunca hubiera estado.

Como puedo ser posible? – dijo maravillado, el doctor miró bien la herida.

Con el nen nada es imposible, sólo cerré la herida, no puedo reparar los tejidos – Kurapica tenía la chaqueta abierta con la operación, la cerró un tanto cabizbaja y sonrojada, lo cargó en su espalda, y salió de la habitación.

Jovencita, la habitación del joven es por la derecha, 404– dijo, escucho algo así como un sí.

La habitación de Kurapica era idéntica a la de ella, con la diferencia de que las flores bordadas en los tapices eran plateados. Notó que las habitaciones de ellos 5 estaban una al lado de la otra. Fue a la 401.

Las habitaciones iban así ;

400 : Kidara, E. R ( en recuperación)

401 : Gon Freecks, E. O & R ( en observación y recuperación)

402 : Leorio, E . R

403 : Kilua Zoldick, E. O & R

404 : Kurapica, ( cartel en blanco)

Gon yacía dormido, está habitación era toda blanca, a excepción de los marcos de las ventanas y los muebles; eran azules, Gon dormía placidamente, en una bandeja, sobre la cómoda había una jeringa, y un vaso de agua, tenía apoyada una nota y unas pastillas.

La de Leorio era igual a la de ella, dormía babeando sobre la almohada. Kidara rió quisquillosamente, y salió.

La de Kilua era azul, tenía también pastillas, y el vaso de agua, pero no la jeringa. Dormía casi cayéndose de la cama, sonrió y salió. Era ya la tarde, había dormido casi 24 horas, pero aún estaba cansada, había usado a sus sombras; ellas aún andaban sueltas por ahí, ellas los habían traído a ese lugar. Las sentía dentro, estaban ciertamente alegres, las tres.

... – las hizo aparecer, ellas estaban sonriendo.

Buenas tardes – dijeron.

Buenas tardes, me contarían como terminamos aquí? – les preguntó entrando a la habitación 400.

Como quieras – dijo Sui.

... estas bien? – le preguntó Kun disimuladamente.

No te preocupes... ahora díganme, y aclárenme algunas cosas, ustedes no salen desde que yo tenía unos 14 años – se sentó en un sillón y empezó a comer, lo que le había dejado su enfermera, que realmente estaba muy bueno.

Por que nosotras? Tú deberías saber – le replicó Sui.

Por que esa actitud? – le preguntó suavemente Kun – ella no se conoce completamente, por que debería de saber todo sobre sí? Siempre las personas que te conocen son las mejores para darte un juicio.

Bla-bla-bla ... Yo no creo en esas cosas – dijo con ironía.

Eso es por que eres alguien así... quien eres en verdad? Quienes son? Quien las puso en mí?

La verdad... tú ya sabes que fui implantada en ti como mecanismo de defensa, yo pertenecía a una guardia de Zueshia, pero me asesinaron, mi aura no se separo de mis armas o restos mortales, por mi habilidad, me mezclaron contigo, más ese gen animal, resultando algo bastante oscuro, me resguarde cerca de tú corazón, o lo que corresponde a el, donde puedo sentir tus sentimientos, cuando hay algo que no puedes afrontar, tomo posesión parcial de ti, pero me di cuenta de que era peligrosa para ti... – dijo desapareciendo dentro de Kidara. Kidara cerró sus brazos, sintió algo correr tibiamente dentro de ella.

Ella estuvo pensando mucho estos últimos meses, cuando se introdujo en el báculo... – dijo Kun acercándose, ahora que la veía, ella era sólo una niña. Kidara la abrazó.

Kun, tú conoces mejor que nadie a Kurapica o a Gon y a Kilua, por que tú siempre estas, tú eres la que viaja por las mentes para darme la información, sin que yo lo sepa, o eres la persona que es mas cercana a lo que yo percibo de una persona, tú comprendes mejor que yo a las personas, yo veo unos ojos o siento una risa, pero te necesito, a ambas aún las necesito, sin ustedes no soy quien soy...

Tú habilidad de nen es por nuestra causa, pero tú personalidad no debe ser afectada por nosotras, eso no debería ser – dijo mirándola con desaprobación.

...sí... ustedes han influido demasiado en mí... quieren irse? – dijo cabizbaja.

No¡¡ - salió rápidamente Sui del interior de Kidara – estás mal de la cabeza? No podrías defenderte¡¡¡

Pero...

Nada, Kidara – dijo Kun apretándose más y fundiéndose en ella, volviendo a su lugar dentro de ella.

Nos estamos preocupando por ti... y por está vez no te avergüences por él... – le dio siendo como llevada por la brisa. levantando el pulgar le deseo suerte – nosotras ya no volvemos, ahora eres tú, tienes nuestras auras para tú provecho y... aprende a cocinar¡¡¡¡ - y así se dejó de escuchar su voz.

Cocinar? – le dio u tick y se hecho a dormir, feliz y molesta.. cocinar... nunca en su vida había cocinado¡¡¡¡ como demonios iba aprender a cocinar, ahora que tenía 18!

... Ohayou! ( buenos días) – saludo alegremente una voz.

eh? – dijo Kidara saliendo de entre las sabana, se pasaba las manos por lo ojos, tratando de poder abrir los ojos y ver quien era esa persona que le saludaba tan energéticamente a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Dormiste bien? – preguntó, la voz cada vez se hacía más clara, y nítida.

Gon? – dijo tambaleándose – eres tú... GON¡¡¡ - dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba muy bien como para ir a su habitación y saludarla así.

Ohayou... – dijo con una sonrisa que expresaba su lamentación de haberla despertado tan temprano.

No te preocupes, yo estoy tarde, debí haberme hace media hora... – dijo ordenando las frazadas, y cambiando su ropa.

... lo lamento yo y Kilua lo alcanzamos a llegar para ayudarte... – dijo tristemente.

No te preocupes, no hubieron grandes problemas, pero tú recibiste " the Dragon Kiss" tú estabas en el departamento, no? – le preguntó consolándolo.

No, después desperté, bajé y me encontré con Leem, pero no era Leem¡¡¡ era otra persona, iba dañada, me ayudo a llegar al parque, pero ambos caímos, ella antes y yo después... sabes si está aquí? – dijo cambiando su mentalidad.

No, pero podemos preguntarles a ellas

Quienes son ellas, las enfermeras? Las... – se dio la media vuelta, vió a otras dos Kidara 's, una de aspecto infantil, y otra que era Suikun, la Kidara que había despertado era distinta, era como más luminosa, sus ojos también expresaban cosas distintas a las otras dos, notó que Kun era la más fría de las tres, notó que Sui era la parte oscura de Kidara, esas cualidades ya las conocía, y la misma Kidara la vió como algo intermedio entre la frialdad y la calidez.

Dijiste que nunca más saldríamos... – susurró Kun.

Si, tienes que ser tan caprichosa... Ohayou Gon... es por él, no? – dijo apuntándolo.

Si, Gon ellas son mis sombras, ellas te salvaron la vida, puedes hacerles la pregunta... – dijo saliendo de la habitación y topándose con la enfermera del día anterior, llevaba a Kilua de la mano.

Señorita, el quería verle... – dijo dejándolo frente a ella y retirándose.

Ohayou Killua! - le dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

Ohayou... – Kidara lo miró con una sonrisa, parecía aturdido, pero cuando le iba a decir; " no te deberías preocupar" escucharon unos gritos, " ...no! no entiendes, ella se resistió!.. pero estaba herida!... que no entiendes que nosotras la curamos? ... pero donde está?" Kilua entró, a mitad de pasillo escucho un grito muy fuerte ; " que estaba actuando?... si Killua, pero... ella me acosaba, sólo por eso? Todo era mentira¡¡¡¡ donde está? ...NOOooo..."

Ohayou... – le dijo el doctor – el joven Kurapica está bien, ya despertó, puede ir a verlo – dijo apuntando la habitación con el dedo pulgar.

Muchas gracias... – Leorio salió de su habitación poniéndose la corbata.

Ohayou Kidara¡¡¡

Ohayou... A donde vas? Te dieron de alta? – le preguntó parando antes de entrar a la habitación.

Si, yo únicamente tenía un shock por culpa del Hatsu de ese tipo.. tengo que hacer compras navideñas... hasta Kurapica hizo sus compras.. – susurró, y salió silbando " Silent Of Nigth".

Que tengas suerte...

Gracias... – Kidara lo miró salir, a continuación, entró rápidamente a la habitación antes de que alguien más les hablara... Kurapica estaba sentado en el balcón de la habitación, leía un libro... Kidara no había notado que ella también tenía un balcón, el jardín estaba bordeado por una muralla de concreto, a lo lejos se podían ver los grandes edificios.

Ohayou Kidara... – susurró Kurapica triste y sin mirarla.

Ohayou¡ - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - .. si te vas a lamentar olvídalo, ya ocurrió, está vez era mi culpa, que te trataran así... – dijo poniendo sus dedos en sus labios.

Como están los demás? – dijo cerrando el libro y parándose, apoyándose al igual que Kidara en el barandal de su balcón.

Bien, todos ya están despiertos, podremos regresar a celebrar navidad... – dijo viendo como su mirada se volvía menos tensa.

Y cuando piensas hacerlo?

El mismo día... en el departamento, está será la última semana¡

Sólo iré con una condición... – dijo mirándola de reojo.

Condición? Depende..

Tú debes cocinar.. – Kidara se quedo mirándolo unos instantes, le dio un tic en un lado del ojo...

Cocinar? – eso mismo le había dicho Sui... – nunca he cocinado!

Hasta Leorio sabe cocinar... – dijo alejándose.

Kurapica! – no había dicho que no, pero aún así acató la decisión... pobre de ellos para la cena de navidad.

No seas tan pesada! Aprende! – dijo cerrando la puerta. Cuando Kidara salió se encontró con el doctor.

Usted está en un hospital... no debería hacer tanto ruido... – dijo haciendo la seña con las manos.

Lo lamento.. je je ... – dijo riendo.

Pueden irse mañana, todos se recuperaron muy rápido – dijo sonríenosle - ... por cierto, nunca pensó en ser doctora? Su técnica Hatsu es muy buena¡

Es sólo una copia de otra habilidad nen existente – se negó. Siguió caminando a su propia habitación, vio la mano de Kurapica atravesar la puerta.

... Kidara, te dijimos que nunca más saldríamos, y menos con estos tipos aquí¡¡¡ - dijo Sui, sacudiendo a killua de su pierna.

Como quieran, pero al menos respondieron, no?

Si, si... ahora vamos Kun¡¡ - le respondió, Kun apareció de la habitación, toda rojita - ... tú sabes, es por él... – le dijo insinuándole cosas, ambas se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron. Kidara sintió algo pesado en su cuello; era el pendiente que ella le había dado a Kurapica, que le había robado Zen. Entró lentamente, para que no notarán que estaba allí; Killua estaba desquitándose con Gon por lo ocurrido sobre Leem, Kurapica los veía pelear, con una cara de; " Dios Mío¡¡ por que no maduraran un día?"

Veo que de verdad estás molesto, deberías resignarte, ella hizo muy bien su trabajo y tú no te diste cuenta¡¡¡ - dijo Kidara viendo que Killua empezaba a ahorcar a Gon y a azotarlo contra el aire.

Pero...

Primero suelta a Gon – camino hacía su cama, donde estaba parado Kurapica, al pasar a su lado le susurró " no pidas que cambien, por eso son ellos, tus amigos" y le dejó el collar en las manos.

... mientras lucho con Zen, Kurapica había logrado quitarle el pendiente, lo llevaba en el bolsillo, él a su vez lo guardo firmemente, se lo entregaría más tarde.

Esa noche, la enfermera fue, Kidara averiguo que ella cocinaba las comidas del hospital, le pidió que le enseñase para poder cocinar algo decente para la cena de navidad, ella al principio se negó, pero esa noche, pasaron toda la noche en la cocina...

Al día siguiente salieron del hospital, Leorio había vuelto en la noche lleno de paquetes y todo borrachito... costo un poco convencer al doctor para que los dejara salir a todos juntos después de su "triunfal llegada", caminaron lentamente por las calles nevadas, rieron de algunos recuerdos que tenían del pasado, jugaron un rato en la plaza con bolas de nieve, ( "...toma¡¡¡ ... que? No es justo no puedes usar nen para esto... quien dice que no?...después de lo que pasó con Reizaa , tengo que aprovechar¡¡¡... pero... etc.")

Cuando llegaron limpiaron el lugar, tenía sangre de todos por hay... los cristales de las ventanas los reemplazaron con papeles de diario, después lo repararían.

Arreglaron todo para el ambiente, tenían cartas; una de Chi, otra de Kay, Shina, Zoochi y Wing, Poockles, Hanzo, Biscuit, e ... Hizoka...

La tarde fue divertida, la cocina permaneció cerrada para todos, Kidara estaba allí metida desde la mañana. Si alguien se acercaba era repelido por una descarga eléctrica...

Para la noche, todos ya exhaustos se retiraron a dormir, al día siguiente seria noche buena...

...durante la noche escucharon sonidos de cubiertos, ollas, fuego, explosiones, entre otras cosas... la cocina debía ser un desastre¡¡

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno despertó temprano, todos estaban despiertos alrededor de las 1 de la tarde, la razón... bueno la razón era la siguiente, si se hacía un recuento hacía lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior sin contar el desastre de Kidara;

Kirua : " salió de la habitación de Kidara, lleno de paquetes, estaba nervioso, dejó los regalos cerca de lo que quedaba del árbol de navidad ( que era algo bastante sencillo, tras lo ocurrido por Zen ) chocó con Leorio, estaba borracho, llevaba una botella de licor que estaba de adorno en la habitación.. golpeo a Leorio en la cabeza con la botella sin romperla, y volvió a su habitación dejando a Leorio allí."

Leorio : " encuentra una botella de licor después de dejar sus regalos, se emborracha y es dejado inconsciente por Killua"

Gon : "sale de la habitación donde dormía junto a Kirua, deja los regalos sin ninguna novedad... bueno casi ninguna, de la puerta de la cocina sale volando un cuchillo.."

Kidara : " sale de la habitación deja sus cosas detrás del árbol, Leorio la agarra de la pierna, lo arrastra hasta la entrada de la cocina, y le da un portazo.."

Kurapica : " sin ningún problema, a excepción de un grito de Kidara, y una olla que , atravesó la puerta, dejando algo así como un cráter en la pared.

El día no tubo complicaciones, a excepción de que se estaban muriendo de hambre, el único que no parecía sufrir era killua, iba y venía, hasta que notaron que estaba comiendo dulces, Gon y Leorio se los quitaron, Kurapica se limito a comer uno, Leorio no pudo comer mas de tres, el licor aún tenía su efecto, pero Gon y Kirua, luchaban por comerse o uno de fresa, o de crema..

Por fin en la noche, no aguantaron más, y salieron, por más que aguantaran, el lugar olía a quemado, al salir, todo estaba vacío, todos estaban en sus respectivas fiestas...

ustedes creen que Kidara de verdad este cocinando? – les preguntó Leorio, mirando la luz encendida de su departamento.

No lo sé, lo que se es que de la cocina no quedara nada... – susurró Kirua.

Por que no volvemos? – preguntó Kurapica.

Tan pronto? – preguntó Gon, empezaron a caer copos de nieve...

Si, lleva todo el día así, no creo que este con las manos vacías... - les aseguro, y camino en dirección opuesta a ellos.

Bien... si él dice... – y con este corto paseo termino su conversación.

Tomaron de nuevo el camino de vuelta, al subir se encontraron con la mesa puesta, unas velas rojas encendidas en el centro, 5 pares de servicios, la sala estaba impecable, sin contar que la puerta de la cocina estaba apoyada en la pared, había sido sacado de alguno forma bastante bruta. El último detalle: un pavo, junto a las velas, de color dorado, de él emanaba un aroma sabroso, pero aún así se quedaron fijos en la puerta, de verdad Kidara había cocinado?

Kidara no se veía por ninguna parte, entraron mirando el lugar como si nunca antes hubieran estado allí, iban a sentarse, pero la ventana se abrió con el viento... quizás era así, pero era Kidara, estaba hablando casi a gritos por su "Hand Fone", termino la llamada, los miró, apretó los dientes, y se fue a su propia habitación, susurrando un débil ; " disfruten su cena". Se extrañaron, se sentaron pero no cenaron, como sería común, si fuera otra ocasión sin haberla conocido, abrían comido; como estarían ahora sin las aventuras y peligros provocados por ella, o las cosas que conocían, los amigos, ella era una persona que odiaba sus recuerdos, pero a la vez muchos de ellos le daban enseñanzas muy duras y realistas sobre su estadía junto a sus amigos, que al principio no quería conocer, por un simple miedo a la realidad, de que aún existiera una persona de su pasado por la que había llorado y había cobrado venganza. Pero eso no era suficiente para evitar sus faltas, el ser una asesina, nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de otras personas, aunque existan cosas peores que la muerte, es un pecado, que ella había asumido por una sola razón, que estaba casi cumplida...

por que no la llamas y le preguntas si va a comer? – le preguntó Leorio a killua.

Por que no la dejan? Sería mejor, si no tuviera problemas ya se abría sentado con nosotros – les recomendó Kurapica – pero tampoco podemos comer...

...como puedes decir eso? – dijo Leorio, por un instante escucharon su estomago hacer ruido - por su culpa no hemos comido casi nada en el día¡¡¡¡

por las circunstancias, yo no pienso tocar nada... – dijo cruzando los brazos, y echando hacía taras la silla.

Leorio... yo me sentiría culpable... – dijo Gon cruzándose se brazos también.

Pero... Killua¡¡¡ tú que dices?

Que nos estamos haciendo demasiados problemas.. – dijo parándose, y se retiró hacía el Living.

Bien¡ - dijo resignado – entonces yo nada más...

... por que no comen? – les preguntó Kidara, estaba vestida muy distinto a como la veían – estaba muy cansada por eso me fui a mi habitación, lamento haber entrado así – sonrió.

Pero no te vas a sentar? – le preguntó Gon.

Tengo un estomago muy pequeño, no como mucho...

Sólo siéntate – le dijo Kurapica tomándola del brazo y sentándola en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Todos se sintieron un poco más aliviados, Kidara le dio el primer corte al pavo, realmente todo estaba delicioso, Kidara traía cosas de la cocina, hasta que llegaron al postre y 15 minutos para las 12.

Cuando llegaron las 12, a lo lejos vieron fuegos artificiales anunciando las 12, ya habían pasado 2 años y medio desde que empezaron está aventura junto a Kidara. Pero había pasado 4, como amigos.

bueno¡ creo que podríamos abrir los regalos¡ - exclamó Kirua con interés.

Como quieran.. – miraron a Leorio, llevaba una botella de vino en sus brazos, recordaron las estupideces que hacía si estaba borracho, Kidara lanzó por la ventana la botella, cayendo quizás en brazos de alguien que lo necesitará más que él.

Los míos están detrás del árbol.. – dijo Kidara un poco ruborizada, era su primera navidad con regalos, fiesta, cena, y en amistad.

Veamos... – Gon saco los regalos de entre una montonera que había, todos estaban envueltos en bolsas blancas, en forma de caramelos, en el centro llevaban una piedra roja, con un anillo dorado a su alrededor, con una tarjeta pendiendo de una cadena de plata, todos esos eran pendientes. Gon encontró el suyo ... – vaya¡¡¡ muchas gracias¡ - dijo mirándola alegre, la abrazó, ella apenas le devolvió el abrazó, era algo nuevo para ella. El regalo de Gon, era un teléfono celular .

No sabía que regalarte, sabiendo que no eres una persona que necesite de muchas cosas, se que tienes uno, pero este es distinto, tiene vía Web, entrada para tu propio servidor, vía mail, y es a color.. – dijo activándolo, Leorio miraba su propio teléfono, el que les había recomendado, Kidara era una experta en el campo... sus recomendaciones se fueron al caño...

... Kidara este es mío? – le preguntó Kirua sosteniendo uno relativamente pequeño, ella asintió con la cabeza, quitó el pendiente, lo enrolló en su muñeca, dentro del paquete había una caja muy fina, la abrió, dentro había una tarjeta – que es?

Lee.. – le dijo dándola vuelta – se que no se ve como mucho, pero me costo conseguirlo, tú lo debes conocer muy bien...

Es... es... es una tarjeta multipass¡¡¡ - exclamó tocándola como si fuera un tesoro.

Y que hace? – le preguntó Gon quitándosela de las manos.

Es una tarjeta que se puede usar para lo que sea, desde juegos, comida, tiene crédito para todo, con sólo comprarla, tienes derecho a... cuanto era? Bueno unos cuantos billones, es casi como ser cazador sin tener la licencia, pero esta se puede usar para el 100 de los servicios – dijo ignorando como killua, se sentaba arriba de Gon tras quitarle la tarjeta, y tomarla con extremo cuidado.

Kirua es un materialista... – susurró Gon, tratando de salir del peso de Kirua.

Y? Es lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido.. – empezó a reír frenéticamente, hasta el punto que saltaba sobre Gon. ( con orejas, patas y cola de gato)

Y para mí? – le preguntó Leorio restregándose las manos.

Para ti, por el momento no hay, era una botella de Ron, con una cantidad mínima de la piedra de las especias... pero eres ya demasiado adicto al licor – materializó una corbata color blanco – confórmate con eso... – le dijo dejándola en sus manos.

Pero... entonces tampoco hay para ti¡¡¡ - dijo sacando del montón de regalos un paquete de color rosa.

No espero recibir nada, así que me da igual... – tomo un último paquete y se lo entrego a Kurapica.

Gracias... – Kurapica tampoco estaba tan interesa en los regalos, lo que importaba es que estaban todos juntos allí, celebrando, sin mucho que lamentar. Lo que le había regalado era algo bastante sencillo; era una flor, sus pétalos eran de cristal graduado, con el tallo de plata, y una hoja de pequeños detalles, de cristal verde.

No sabía que darte... pero lo ví pasando por hay y realmente es un articulo que llamo mi atención...

... Kidara en cuantas cosas se puede usar esta tarjeta? – le preguntó killua, antes de que Kurapica, pudiera darle en pendiente.

En casi todos los servicios disponibles, que les vas a regalar a todos? – le preguntó, Gon estaba ya medio azul, a causa de que killua estaba parado e ignorando que Gon estaba asfixiándose.

Cierto¡¡ - saltó de Gon hasta el árbol, lanzó los regalos a sus receptores – hay están...

Vaya... – dijo Kidara, sacando una cajita de la bolsita en que venía su regalo, eran pendientes similares a los que ella usaba... – gracias... – y para que él no se molestara se puso uno.

Killua que es esto? – le preguntó Gon sosteniendo una caja.

Eso, Gon es un juego para la estación de la dicha, uno de los últimos que han salido... – explicó.

... por que siento que compró los regalos pensando en sí mismo?... – susurró Leorio, sacando un chaleco de la caja, mientras veía a Kirua emocionarse más que Gon con el juego. Pero también viendo su propio regalo, se notaba que no lo apreciaba mucho...

Kurapica saco una bufanda azul vaporoso de su paquete, era de una lana muy suave...

Gon entregó sus regalos, a Kidara le regaló una prenda, muy bonita para Kidara por cierto; era un abrigo de mezclilla, de color negro, a los lados llevaba un diseño semejante al que tenía su vestido negro. A killua le regalo a su vez también un juego para la estación dela dicha, por coincidencia el mismo del que el estaba tan emocionado. Kurapica recibió un libro, y Leorio una botella de vino de bajo contenido en alcohol.

Leorio a ellos les regalo cosas bastante sencillas, tanto a Kidara como a Kurapica les regalo +libros, a Gon una navaja, y a Kirua un CD con un programa que quizás quien sepa de que se trataba.

Kurapica les regalo a cada uno, una caja, cada caja tenía colores respectivos de cada uno, y un signo en la tarjeta. Leorio abrió la suya, tenía un estuve hecho a la medida para cada articulo que hubiera dentro; tenía un instrumento de esos que sirven para escuchar latidos del corazón, etc. Junto a una tarjeta con el signo del cazador, y otra con el nombre de Kirua escrito. En resumen, le mostraba sus deseos de ser médico, la tarjeta del signo del cazador, donde y como se habían conocido todos, y el nombre de Kirua, era cierto, si no fuera por el error que cometió el no sería cazador.

Gon al abrir su caja se encontró también con la tarjeta del Hunter, una licencia de segundo grado, y una figura de dos palomas entre lazadas. Significaba la prueba del cazador, su padre, que no rindiera, y las palomas; amistad.

Kirua, vió en su caja una navaja, aparentemente manchada de sangre, un cuadro de piedra con una ala de "demonio" y una blanca, como de ángel, el signo del cazador, con el signo del infinito en su parte inferior, representaba su oficio como asesino, las alas entrelazadas significaban como era él, bueno y malo, el signo del cazador con el infinito representaba que su oficio, y sus amistades eran infinitas aunque no fuera cazador. Era agradable pensar que todos estarían quizás para siempre como amigos.

Kidara lo abrió, vió el signo del triunvirato, un cuadro pequeño de un ángel y un demonio tomados de las manos, y un pendiente, era una lagrima de cristal rojo, rodeado de ramificaciones doradas. Esas cosas significaban que ella era tres, pero que a la vez una, los ángeles y demonios representaban su verdadera naturaleza, y el pendiente... bueno era algo que no tenía gran sentido para ella.

muchas gracias¡¡ - exclamó Kidara poniéndose el collar.

La única duda por el momento era la comida, si Kidara nunca había cocinado, como podía hacer tal cena?

Kidara se veía un poco tensa al recoger lo platos...

por que estas tan tensa? – le preguntó killua. Cuando se le cayó un plato...

verán... la verdad es que está cena... no la hice yo - dijo con una enorme sonrisa y mirando el techo, para no tener que verlos enfadados.

...ahhhhhh... – suspiraron, era de temerse, era algo que sospechaban.

No me extraña... – susurró Kurapica.

Ya está hecho...

Así pasó la noche, por el momento los problemas no estaban, la habían pasado con una cena comprada por teléfono, unos regalos muy especiales, y sus amigos.

Kurapica¡¡¡ - dijo la voz risueña de Leorio – si te llegarás a casar con ella tendrías muchos problemas... – un cuchillo le rozó la cara.

Quieres callarte? – grito Kidara sonrojada, pero enojada, apretando su puño, en la otra mano sostenía los cuchillos de cocina, Kurapica estaba sonrojado, estrujando el libro que estaba leyendo... y Gon, tanto como Kirua reían, disimuladamente.

Unos últimos cuchillos, clavaron a Leorio a la pared, al final, así se quedó toda la noche, hasta el día 27...

La verdad de los regalos de Kurapica van a lo que tiene que ver con que estas cosas le traen recuerdos a cada uno, estas cajas son llamadas cajas de los recuerdos, un regalo muy especial, pero lo más importante para regalar una saber exactamente cual es la meta de la persona a la que se le regala. Mas aún, el mejor regalo es estar juntos otra vez. No ser tan materialistas con los amigos, ni interesados... el secreto de una amistad son las experiencias, las cosas que hacen que alguien sepa más sobre la otra, y poder comprenderlo, y fomentar la amistad, e aquí una de las experiencias, una de las tantas, la vida es una aventura, pero también una caja llena de recuerdos, la mente de una persona contiene recuerdos que le dan paso a un umbral hacía el pasado, y tener una idea para el futuro, siempre hay tropiezos, pero aún así el camino sigue, algunos más largos, para ciertas personas, por que no ver el camino hacía adelante? Por que no idear una meta para el destino? Todo depende de uno, son las decisiones las que crean el presente, como lo que estas leyendo ahora, no es un simple Fick, es un mensaje, la historia es una fomentación para darle sentido a esto... no se rindan...

Prologo:

Si vamos al grano, ninguno se escapo de seguir estando junto a Kidara, tener muchos problemas, y los más importante; usar disfraces estúpidos...

En el caso de Kirua, desaparecía de vez en cuando, teniendo problemas familiares...

Fuera lo que fuera, la historia sigue igual, sólo que tiene un integrante más, Kidara.

la tarde calentaba la nieve, el invierno estaba llegando a su fin, las primeras flores brotaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo salían para pasar un tiempo juntos, los 5...

Ahora vez, un grupo de 5 amigos, caminar por el parque alegremente, pero quizás no sólo amigos, un par, dos jóvenes iban tomados de las manos...

ya no tengo más que decir, sólo una recomendación; soy sólo la narradora, lo que más quiero es que el mensaje les llegue, "La Caja De Los Recuerdos" en el fondo la vida en sí, pero por un breve instante te das cuenta de todo lo que haz vivido, todo lo que haz soñado, pero en el fondo son sólo recuerdos, o ilusiones, no?... sin esos recuerdos no vale a veces la pena vivir, el sabor de la vida es recordar los buenos momentos, o las cosas que fortalecen nuestra vivencia, pero tienen que recordar que el futuro es una simple ilusión para que en el presente no cometamos errores, uno siempre tiene el poder de cambiar el destino, siguiendo sus instintos e ilusiones. No las pierdas¡¡ aún queda mucho por delante¡¡¡ Matta Ne¡¡ ( nos vemos)

... aquí quizás termine con la serie de Fic' s de Hunter para seguir con otros... tengo algunas ideas, pero depende de los que leen esto decirme si escribir otros, pero eso va a ser ya mucho más adelante...

la verdad es que si tiene verdaderas dudas, y esto no los "lleno", me agregan a Msn, y me preguntan... 


End file.
